The Carnival
by Cyrox
Summary: A Jurato fic. Takato invites Jeri to a carnival, but will things go his way.


The Carnival

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And this fic takes place before Jeri met Leomon.

Takato was thinking about the carnival that was coming soon. Now he enjoys it very much and goes every year, but this year he has something else in mind. He was hoping he could invite Jeri this year. He had a small crush on her and was hoping this would be a good place to impress her.

School had finished and Takato went to the playground. He found Jeri in the park. She was giving Calumon some of her cookies. He walked over to her and she spotted him coming.

"Jeri," Takato muttered.

"Yes Takato," Jeri said.

"Would you like to go to the carnival with me?" He asked.

"I'd like too," She said.

"Wow, a carnival sounds like fun! Can I come too?" Calumon asked.

"Sure," Takato said.

"Nothing can spoil my day now." He thought.

Then he looked behind him and spotted Kazu and Kenta, and to the looks of thing, they heard everything he said.

"I think my day just got worst," Takato thought.

"Takato and Jeri sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kazu and Kent taunted.

"Just ignore them," Jeri said.

The night of the carnival came and Takato was ready, he had enough money for rides, games, and snacks. And it looked like things were going his way that day. He hoped that he could impress Jeri that night. He went to her house and found her ready to go, and Calumon was by her door, Takato's father drove them over to the carnival and said he'd pick them up tonight. The two of them walked into the carnival. There were lots of rides and games there. Takato hoped he could win a prize for Jeri, he knew she'd like a big prize. They went over to a ring toss game and Takato bought ten rings, hoping he could get a prize. He threw his first ring, but it missed. Then it was the same with the next eight rings.

"Ok." He thought, "just one more ring, I have to make it."

He threw it and it looked like it was going to land on top of the peg, but then it just hit the side. Takato was a little disappointed, but he knew that there were other games. He found one of those squirting games and then he and Jeri decided to play it. They both started squirting and there were some other competitors there too. While Jeri was doing well, Takato could barely get any water into his tank. Then Jeri got enough water into the tank and the game was over. The person running the booth gave Jeri a large stuffed animal. Takato was happy for her, but a little disappointed in himself that he came in last. He spotted one last game, a game where you had to shoot basketballs into the hoops. He thought he'd try that one. He was given his first ball, he shot it, and missed. Then he tried another one, and missed. Then he threw his final ball, it rolled across the rim and fell. Takato left disappointed that he didn't win Jeri any prizes, but he thought he might as well enjoy the night.

"Hey Jeri," Takato said. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," Jeri answered.

Then they went over to a food stand and Takato ordered some hot dogs. He reached into his pockets, but found out he spent all his money on the games.

"Don't worry about it Takato," Jeri said, "I'll handle it."

"Oh great," Takato said, "now my date's paying for the food. Some guy I turned out to be."

The hotdogs came and the three of them found a table and started eating. Takato and Calumon were scarfing down a lot of hot dogs.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," Takato said.

"Takato, would you like to go on some rides? I'd sure like to," Jeri said.

"Rides sound like fun," Calumon said.

"Then I guess it's settled," Takato said.

Takato and Jeri walked around for a while, searching for a ride. Now Takato was starting to feel a little sick, but he didn't want to tell Jeri because he didn't want to spoil her fun. He said Jeri could pick the ride. Jeri thanked him for it and then the two of them looked around. Then she spotted the merry-go-round and she and Calumon decided on that. Takato was glad they chose that because he was feeling queasy. So he gave the guy some tickets for him and Jeri. Then they went over to the ride. Takato climbed onto one of the merry-go-round horses and Jeri and Calumon climbed on another one. Then the ride started, but Takato started getting a little queasy.

"Man, I never knew it but this ride sure spins a lot." Takato thought as he focussed on the changing scenery.

Then the ride stopped, but Takato felt queasy after it and started holding his stomach.

"Takato are you ok?" Jeri asked.

Then Takato walked to a trash can and puked in it. Then after he stoped, Calumon walked up to him.

"Wow, and I thought humans didn't have attacks like that." Calumon said.

Jeri walked over to him, but Takato ran off. Takato sat on a park bench and moped.

"Aw man." He said to himself. "Talk about a loser. I couldn't win Jeri a prize, she bought our meal, and I threw up after going on the merry-go-round. I bet she thinks I'm the biggest loser in the world."

"Jeri doesn't think you're a loser Takato." A voice said.

Takato looked up and found Jeri holding her puppet in front of him.

"She thinks you're cool." The puppet said.

"You really do?" Takato asked.

"Sure." Jeri said. "I just admire the way you and Guilmon play together. It makes me wish I had a Digimon of my own. And evan before I met Guilmon, I've had this crush on you, but just couldn't find a way to admit it."

"Jeri, I like you too. I wanted to tell you, but couldn't because Kazu and Kenta were always around." Then Jeri though her arms around Takato, then Takato through his arms around her. Then Takato kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing will spoil this night." Takato thought.


End file.
